


This is Enough

by knarcelestial



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Close Calls, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Omega Peter, Peter is Not Impressed, Sassy Peter, Wade is Distressed, Wade wants a bubble bath, is that too much to ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial
Summary: Five times Wade thinks Peter's water has broken and the one time that it does.Featuring a Distressed Wade at some of his lowest points.





	This is Enough

1.

“Listen, buddy. I don’t want to have to kill you. My husband’s pretty adamant about me not treading blood into the house. Really, he’s forced my hand into active shopping for doormats seven times so far, and if I have to go to another outlet mall during the mid-afternoon rush, I will personally blow myself up in our backyard bunker, and- Wait, I feel like this encounter was going differently.”

The guy holding the knife in the alleyway looks about ready to piss his pants. His hands are shaking so hard, the blade is clattering noisily against his rings. The sound is absolutely appalling to Wade’s sensitive ears, it needs to be stopped. “Right. No Good, Stealing Guy was getting a little too stabby with the civilians, huh? You’re a lucky man, George. I have a date in ten minutes, so we’re going to keep this simple. Give me your knife so I can stab you and then be on my merry way.”

George the Thief doesn’t seem to be on the same page as him. The poor lad, in a desperate last attempt at self defense, flings his weapon towards Wade’s head. Wade tilts his head to the side to avoid the blunt blade. Wow, what a fucking dumbass. He takes a menacing step forward and the guy wobbles a little in place before hitting the ground like a dewdrop.

Wade looks on in surprised pleasure. Well, now that that’s done with. He turns around and heads towards the lip of the alley when his phone rings, ringtone sounding loud and clear between the wall of the two buildings.

Wade yelps and scrambles to locate it. When he finds it, he nearly has a heart attack at Peter’s name flashing across the screen. He’s mostly distressed when he answers the call. “HeLLO?”

“Wade? Can you buy some strawberry ice cream on your way back?” Peter’s voice chirps at the end of it, but Wade knows that that is in no way a suggestion. Peter’s cravings have been getting worse and worse the closer that they get to the due date, and Wade can not handle the Stress of not knowing whether or not Peter is going into labor everytime he picks up his cell.

Wade sighs. “Yeah, baby boy. I will. Same place as last time?”

Peter hums and Wade distinctly hears the TV running on the background. Wade feels a headache blooming when he realises he’ll have to force Peter to get in his daily steps when he gets back. He’s had enough fun with the number of times Peter has punched him for making him do something for his own good. “Yeah. But, you also need to go to that one ice cream place Uptown. I need caramel syrup. You know the one that sells that Rocky Road ice cream with almonds?”

Wade groans. “Yes.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I know the place.”

Peter makes a smooching sound and ends the call with a lovely “Love you, Wade!”

God, if he’d ever known how much effort it took to take care of a pregnant Omega, he never would’ve knocked Peter up in the first place. He can practically hear Peter nagging him in his head, “So, this is really your fault, then.”

Wade flaps his hand, “ _So_ _, this is really your fault, then_. Yeah, apparently it fucking is, damn.”

He’s halfway home when he realises that Peter just single handedly cancelled their date, and honestly Wade’s okay with that. He’s so tired he could sleep for a week. Not that Peter would let him do that, but, God, would he kill for a bubble bath.

2.

Wade’s in the middle of ordering an entire stock of sippy cups from Amazon when Peter calls for him.

Wade almost turns their bed over trying to get to the door. And, he most definitely does not fall down the stairs and land on a lego piece that was laying around from that time Scott was over. When Wade makes it to the living room, Peter is sprawled on the couch languidly.

Peter’s head peeks out from behind the cushions. He smiles sweetly. “Can you hand me the remote, sweetheart?”

Wade drags his eyes from where Peter is sitting to where the remote lies less than a foot away from him on the carpet.

Wade obediently reaches for it and hands it to his husband. “Anything else, babe?”

He regrets the courtesy immediately. Peter spends the next ten minutes listing out a Cinderella-worthy chores list. He’s into his seventh minute when Wade points out that the Omega is repeating himself.

Wade honestly might have shat himself if he was a lesser man by how fast Peter’s demeanour changes. He goes from bubbly to murderous in point two seconds. Needless to say, Wade does all of the chores, complimentary swell on his forehead the size of a remote included.

3.

Wade is tied to a chair being threatened by a jackass when Peter calls him the next time.

The Villain of the Day has been monologueing for just over fifteen minutes now, and if Peter hadn’t called, Wade would most definitely be asleep.

Wade breaks his thumbs to get out of the handcuffs and stands up, catching the guy off guard enough to jab the blunt end of his gun onto his head to knock him out.

Wade whistles as he snags the duffle bag on his way out of the abandoned warehouse. Could this Villain get anymore cliche? Oh God. He picks up on the fifth ring, “What’s up, babe?”

He hears Peter panting on the other line. “Wade. Remember our visit to the doctor’s office last week?”

A thousand horrific scenarios run through his head. “Ugh, YeAH. WhaT HAPPENED? Are You OkAY?!”

Peter hums, but it sounds breathless like he can’t keep up with himself. “So, side effects of the drugs she gave me include being really horny apparently, because Thor dropped by today morning and I almost started drooling.” The Omega takes a deep breath like he’s reigning himself in. It doesn’t work. Peter mewls, whining, “Wade, I want to _hump_ everything. Can you just come home?”

Wade makes it home fast enough to put Bolt to shame. He doesn’t hang up the phone until Peter’s opening the front door and he’s got the younger man under him on the floor.

4.

Peter is in the kitchen making the decaffeinated coffee that he hates so much when Wade hears it. It’s just loud enough that Wade’s ears manage to pick it up over the football game that they have running on the television.

It’s a soft noise, almost like water hitting the floor and ohhh MY GAWD. Wade’s head gets whiplashed by how quickly he twists it around. Peter is nowhere to be seen and Wade is _flying_ towards the bar counter.

“PetER?! BABE! WAs thAT yOur Water BreAKinG?!!” Wade is so distressed he almost faints at the scene behind the island.

Peter is squatting near the floor, paper towel in hand wiping up water dripping from the counter. Wade inhales sharply, exhales deeply, and fans himself. “Oh my God, Baby Boy. You can’t keep scaring me like this. We don’t want the kid to grow up without a Papa, huh?”

Peter rolls his eyes as Wade helps him up. “Babe, honestly. You have at least three pregnancy scares a day. I gave up trying to console you after we hit the seventh month. Really, it’s like you’re the one that’s giving birth here. You try carrying a miniature-”

Peter’s in the middle of throwing away the soppy towels when Wade hears another trickle of water. He first chalks it up as more water leaking from the tap when he sees Peter standing near the sink with unnatural levels of calm, clear fluid running down his thigh.

“Oh.” Is all Wade gets out before he passes out.

5.

Wade is driving like a goddamn maniac. If the cops try pulling him over right now, it’s their own damn funeral. Peter is sitting exasperated in the passenger seat, eyes rolling at every sharp turn Wade takes plowing their way through the traffic to get to the hospital.

Wade turns distressed eyes to his husband, “How are you so calm right now, huh? Who’s about to give birth here, you or me?”

Peter sighs. “I’m making up for all of the anxiety you’re exuding. Honestly, can you tone it down a bit. It smells like an Alpha gym locker in here.”

Wade groans.

***

When they reach the hospital, Wade almost crashes the car into the emergency room. Peter has to tell Wade to take three deep breaths before getting out of the car and dragging his husband along to the front desk.

“Hi, I’m about to give birth, but can you get my husband a paper bag or something. He’s about to throw up.”

Wade takes deep breaths, chest rising and falling with where his hand rests against Peter’s heart. The Alpha waves a hand at the nurse, chuckling nervously, “I-im fine. Can we get him checked in to an operation theatre please. I don’t want to have to tell my kid her dad gave birth to her in a waiting room.”

***

Wade passes out again in the operation room and the doctor has to kick him out. He wakes up again on a bed to the sound of crying in the distance. He sits up and turns to find his husband fast asleep on another bed adjacent to him. Finally getting a grip of his bearings, Wade realises the both of them are in the maternity ward. Their kid is lying in a crib between them.

Oh my G-

Wade shoots up out of the bed, ripping IV cords out of his arm in the process. He makes his way over to the white bed. He peeks inside and immediately starts to tear up. Wade hesitates for just a second before large brown eyes blink up at him and grab at his fingers. He scoops her up in gentle arms. She feels small in his arms, fragile like she’ll break if he takes even a breath.

His eyes continue to water when he hears Peter start to stir. The Omega turns tired eyes towards him and the sweetest smile graces his face. Wade is overwhelmed with the amount of love he feels for this man, his mate. He looks down at the cub in his arms, their daughter.

This is it. This is what he needed.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He whispers, scarred lips brushing the head of the baby girl in his arms, in their heart.

+1

Peter stands sideways to the mirror, hand cupping the gentle curve of his stomach. He’s still a little chubby from the pregnancy and Wade can’t resist himself. He steps up behind him and places a gentle kiss on the back of his neck where his Bite marks the pale skin. He feels Peter quiver beneath him. The Omega lets out a shallow breath and tucks himself further into his Alpha’s arms. Wade gently sways them in place, the morning light wavering around them softly.

Wade looks at the picture they make and bristles.

If anyone had told him years ago that this is where’d he’d end up in his life, he would’ve sought out Weapon X sooner.

Wade thought Peter was everything that he’d ever needed. He still is, but now they have Annamay and their world that held two now holds three and hopefully four or five in the future.

For now, though, this is enough.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below!


End file.
